The Adventures of Dani Phantom
by comando
Summary: Danielle was imprisoned by Walker, but then escaped...But there is a more grave danger, and there is Evil on the horizon, Can Danny and Danielle stop it before it's too late? T for Violence and Death.
1. Prolouge The Scar

**A.N. - I know I have another story, but I'm stuck on it so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Prologue: The Scar

August 29th, 2007

I just helped Danny phase the Dissasteroid through the Earth two days ago…now I'm in ghost jail, how _wonderful_.

**--------------**

Danielle Phantom wrote in her diary as she sat in her destitute human/ghost proof cell. Walker had arrested her on such ridiculous causes before, but this triumphs them all, arrested for 'Helping the fugitive Danny Phantom'. Why was she singled out of _every_ ghost in the ghost zone? They all helped Danny; it's just _incredulous_; _completely unethical_!

She laughed to herself as Walker entered the room once again.

"What's so funny, ghost girl….or are you finally going insane?" Walker asked with a quizzical look on his face, saying the last part with a bit of a teasing manner.

"No, not that...it's just you are _so_ ugly, it's funny." She ended with a laugh.

Walker to say the least was infuriated by her statement, but also amazed at her daring. Suddenly he frowned; she had to be taught a lesson.

He walked out of the room to retrieve an item of his. "HEY, where are you going; PANSY!?" Danielle screamed at him.

At last he found what he was looking for, a sharpened blade, one he uses to torture unwilling or out-of-control prisoners.

"Ghost girl, you have to be taught a lesson...this will hurt a lot." He said with his back to her.

Danielle started to panic trying to get out of her chains as Walker turned around, holding the blade like a crazed serial murder.

"You see, this blade would've been used on Danny, but he got away, so…you'll do." Walker said with an evil grin on his face.

Finally Walker reached her grabbing her face with his massive grip and brought the blade to her face.

"Let go of me, yo- you MONSTER!" Danielle screamed

"Oh now there's the understatement of the millennia." Walker said with a short, evil laugh.

Walker then proceeded to drag the knife vertically over her right eye, as Danielle screamed. She suddenly couldn't see out of her right eye, it was filling up with red and green.

Walker brought the knife away from her face. Happy with his work, he walked away, "That'll teach you never to insult Me." He said before walking out of the room closing the door with a loud bang.

"I, I can't see…" Danielle whimpered shortly before passing out.

**----------------------**

**To see Danielle with the scar (also a bit older to) go to *note* it is uncolored right now:**

http:// comando -2009. deviantart .com /art /Older- Danielle- Ghost-Form- 127789522

**Remove the spaces**


	2. Chapter 1 Why Me

**A.N.: This came quicker than even I expected. Also I'd like to hear in your reviews if it's too Angsty, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 1: Why Me?

August 30, 2007

I've been in this forsaken place for two days, and I think this cut may be infected…even though I don't know how it could be, for there are no bacteria in the ghost zone. Ah, it hurts so badly.  
**---------------------------------------------------**

Danielle's diary has become her lifeline for the past two days. All the other prisoners made fun of her for her cut, and worst of all, Walker wouldn't allow her to go to the infirmary to get bandaged.

"Alright, scum, lunch time, move it!" A guard threw the door open and rushed her out of the room.

Danielle was thrust towards the food line, she refused to eat the food, it was sickening. Today was Ghost grits, and…squash?

Anyway, she'd have to watch her step; there were enemies all around her, some she met traveling, some only Danny knew but they recognized her by her insignia.

They threw common insults, such as; "Hey ghost girl, Danny's not here to protect you now!" or "Hey that cut's gonna scar up and you are going to be _u—gly!". _This place was depressing her greatly.

Not one of the other prisoners felt _any_ contempt for the frightened little hybrid, only hate, deep, burning hate. Hate for others, hate for themselves, and hate for _her, _that's the only hate in there now, she was the new meat, the weakling.

Suddenly someone bumped into her "Hey watch it!" she yelled, but stopped suddenly at seeing who it was.

"Surprised seeing me, huh?" a tall, muscular blonde headed ghost boy asked her. His name was Adrian, he was killed in a car crash, hit by a drunk driver, and as such is not evil like the others, and aided Danielle any time she ended up in Miami.

"Well, yeah, since you never do _anything_ wrong." Danielle replied.

"Apparently Walker thinks I do _everything _wrong." Adrian replied

Danielle had finally made a friend in this forsaken place called jail. Adrian and Danielle ate lunch but were instantly separated when Skulker came over looking…concerned?

"Danielle, I know you and I have a rough history-"he started while Danielle mumbled _No Kidding_ under her breath "-but I am generally concerned for you." He finished with a look of contempt.

"Are-are you serious?" Danielle asked a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No." Skulker said blankly and dully, walking away laughing, and earning high-fives from Desiree, Technus, and Ember.

Danielle felt crushed, dropping her head on the table with a loud thud, devastated by all the lies around her. She then realized…her whole life was a lie, she was a clone, not a human, but she also wasn't human, she was a ghost, but she wasn't a ghost either because she was human, because she was a _lie_.

Danielle started to cry when Adrian returned trying to comfort her.

Shortly after lunch ended, and she was escorted back to her cell. Danielle then proceeded to cry to herself, knowing her whole life was a lie, the only truth was Danny.

Danny. It was funny really how such a young person could wield so _much_ _power_ and _always_ make the right choice, something she'd never be able to do, being created from an Evil being, bent on using her for his own purposes.

But Vlad manipulates everyone, right? It's not her fault, besides she was, and still is naïve, she was just _only_ just about a year old in truth…then that thought brings it all back, she had to survive, so one day she could get out of here…but, how?  
**----------------------------**

**Thak you for your time, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Test

**A.N.: Woo I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**----------------------------**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 2: Breaking Out

September 29, 2007

It's been a while since I've written…I don't think I can keep going in here much longer…I need to get out, I need to get out NOW.  
**---------------------**

It has been one month since she ended up here; everyone is surprised she could survive as long as she has. She was now gaining more respect, but she didn't _want_ it…she didn't _need_ it.

Respect is just a fabrication of one's mind in order to think they are better than everyone else. Respect has _never_ been the 'Treat others how you want to be treated' bull, it's always been, and always will be, what a person builds on in order to become the top dog, the _ruler_ of the streets, or in this case, the cellblock.

Adrian had somehow managed to escape fifteen days ago, but failed to find Danielle's cell, but she understood. The problem is, is that the manner in which he escaped was the one they had come up with for _both _of them.

Now she was all alone, forsaken in all her loneliness, and shame. Shame that she allowed herself to be captured by the numskull that is Walker. Shame that she would carry this horrid scar on her face for the rest of her life.

Even if she had gained respect, although she believed she did not deserve nor needed it, Skulker and the others would still mess with her feelings.

If she gets out of here…no not if, _when_ she gets out of this dungeon, first she would find the Box Ghost...Come on anyone else would need to blow off some steam, right? Then she would find Danny, she wouldn't be able to live alone anymore, not after this.

As she sat there looking at the blank walls she really pondered her life, _where had I gone wrong_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the door burst open, catching her off guard.

"Well, well, ghost girl, it looks like you've made it a month in here…and you know what that means, right?" Walker asked walking in slowly with a smug look on his face

"Wha-what's going to happen?" Danielle asked, her voice barely above a whisper, all the while looking at the ground in front of her.

"It means you get to take the test." Walker said smugly.

"What test? A spelling one or something?" Danielle said sarcastically.

As like always, Walker was frustrated, "No, not a 'spelling one', but a painful one…up now." Walker said seriously.

He unshackled her and motioned her to follow; she couldn't wrap her mind around it…a pain test?

Her eyes burst wide open with shock, it wasn't a _test_, it was a fight! She suddenly started to panic

If she tried to run, she might be tortured until she dies, but if she goes with it she might die from pummeling! What to do slow and painful, or slow and painful…well, never mind, they both are slow and painful.

Finally she reached a squared out area with rows upon rows of seats around it, each one filled with a prisoner.

Walker pushed her forward into the ring "Good luck!" he called ending his sentence with a malicious laugh.

Suddenly a door popped open on the other side, where a pudgy blue ghost stepped out, "I AM THE BOX-" the box ghost started but was interrupted with calls of 'Shut up' from the crowd, Danielle included.

Walker's voice reverberated throughout the 'Coliseum' "Welcome, Ladies and Gentleghosts, I will now present you with this month's 'Survival of the Fittest'. Today we are starting out with DANIELLE PHANTOM-"the spotlight turned to Danielle, to whom shielded her eyes from the lights "-against the BOX GHOST! Whoever wins, earns their freedom!"

Danielle's eyes lit up at the word freedom, but is walker telling the truth?

"This'll be too easy." Danielle said to herself as she got into a ready stance

**------------------------------**

**Did you like the chapter? Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Round 1 Fight!

**A.N.:This chapter flopped in my oppinion, any thoughts on how I could make it better, I'm willing to accept them.**

**Diasclaime: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom...although I wish I did.**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 3: Round 1…FIGHT

September 29, 2007

Danielle flew over to the Box Ghost at tremendous speeds when the bell sounded. She started by punching him three times in the face, followed by a kicking uppercut to the chin.

The Box Ghost was stunned but quickly retaliated by throwing a couple good punches, but were somehow blocked. He then continued to punch until one finally landed, sending Danielle flying at least ten feet backwards.

"Not so tough now, are we, ghost girl, for I am the BOX GHOST! Master of all things squ-" Box Ghost was interrupted by a punch in the gut, sending him to the ceiling then back towards the floor, where an awaiting Danielle stood.

Suddenly something in Danielle changed, her eyes started glowing red, and when Box Ghost returned, she showed no mercy, and in a matter of time, the Box Ghost was on the ground, bruised and beaten with Danielle hovering over him with Ectoplasm charged in her hands.

Surrounded by shouts of 'Kill Him' Danielle increased the intensity of the blast. Suddenly she realized what she was doing, her eyes fading back to green, and stopping the flow of ecto-plasmic energy to her hands, she immediately received 'Boos' from the crowd, suddenly an energy bolt come out of nowhere and pierced the Box Ghosts skull.

"WHAT!?" Danielle shouted "Is he- Is he dead?" she asked a surgeon who had come into the ring to take out the Box Ghost to the infirmary, "For now, don't worry little girl, no one dies here…well, except for about fifteen minutes." The surgeon replied.

Relief washed over her, she hadn't seen someone die since she was in Afghanistan, she shuddered at the thoughts.

Danielle was escorted back to her cell where an awaiting Walker stood, "Well, Ghost Girl, I'm surprised. Wake up early tomorrow, you got round two…it shouldn't be too hard, it's just Skulker…wait I should be telling him that!" Walker ended with an evil laugh.

Walker walked off, while a guard threw her in her cell, and slammed the door shut. She positioned herself at the other end of her cell, where her Diary lay.

**----------------------------------------------**

I nearly killed someone today! I really don't know what happened, it's like something took control of me, until I realized my wrongdoings, and it was Horrible!

**-----------------------------------------------**

Danny sat in his room, thinking while hoards of news reporters were outside. "I have to get out of here!" he said to himself.

He went to his sisters room, "Jazz," he called out, "I'm going to the Ghost Zone, want to come with me?"

Jazz pondered for a second, "Sure," she replied, "Just don't nearly get us killed this time." Danny smiled broadly as he could get out of the mess of reporters; they were not helping his life. Hopefully the Ghost would help him relief some stress, maybe he could go to the prison, secretly, and see who's in?

Jazz and Danny walked down to the lab where his parents were, "Mom, Dad, Jazz and I are going into the Ghost Zone, so we'll be taking the Specter Speeder, okay?" he told his parents.

"Okay, sweetie, just don't get yourself hurt or in trouble, have fun!" his mom, Maddie, replied with enthusiasm lifting up a wielding torch, to work on their new project.

Jazz and Danny started up the Specter Speeder and flew off into the Ghost Zone.

"I can never get enough of this place!" exclaimed Jazz as she took in her surroundings, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Danny said as he reviewed the RADAR searching for any ghost coming their way.


	5. Chapter 4 Evil Puberty

**A.N.: This is more of a filler chapter, and a 'what's to come' chapter, really.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom...**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 4: Evil Puberty

September 30th, 2007

**----------------------------------**

Something odd happened last night…I thought it was all a dream, looks like I was wrong…

**----------------------------------**

Danielle looked at the scorched walls of her room, and then her broken shackles, _what happened last night_, she thought.

Just then a guard opened the door, "You're nee- What…in…the…world…" he looked in awe at little girl, suddenly her eyes turned red and she spawned fire in her hands, also having an evil smirk on her face, "You'd better run…" Danielle warned in a dark evil tone.

The guard ran away screaming, fireballs following him, then an evil Danielle. Suddenly her eyes turned back to green, "What?" Danielle asked herself before checking her surroundings, she smiled with delight, and turned back to human, proceeding to phase through the building.

"I'm finally free!" she exclaimed before the alarm rang out throughout the prison, "Uh oh, I better get out of here." She said before phasing through the last wall and transforming back into her ghost form and speeding away, but something compelled her to run a certain direction, she decided to trust it.

Danny suddenly heard sirens in the distance, _Sounds like the Jail_, Danny thought, they sped towards the jail to see what had happened. Right before they got there though, they ran into a very frightened Danielle, "Danny," She exclaimed, "We need to get out of here, now!"

"What's wrong Dani?"

"No time, just let me in!" Danielle retorted, before a bewildered Danny opened the door and she flew in, "Go, go, go!" she exclaimed, quickly look in the back window.

"Um…Dani, is it?" Jazz asked, studying the girl

"Yes, what do you want Jazz?" She asked, Jazz was, at least, taken back but also bewildered she knew her name, she didn't know her…

"Um, who exactly are you?" Jazz continued.

"Do you want the truth or a little white lie that'll help you sleep at night?" Danielle proceeded.

"The truth, please."

Danielle sounded a clearly irritated sigh, "I am a failed clone of Danny, created by Vlad Masters, happy?"

"Danielle," This time Danny, "what happened to your eye?" he asked seriously, Danielle hid her face from him.

"Danielle, I need to know…"

"Walker…" Danielle mumbled.

Suddenly her eyes turned red and she conjured up some fire, "And now _you_ will die."

"Danielle, what are you doing!?" Danny asked, bewildered she would even think.

Her eyes turned back to green and she smothered the fire, "Sorry, that's been happening a lot lately." Danielle responded, embarrassed.

"We need to get you to Mom and Dad."Danny said seriously.

**-------------------------------**

**Older AoDP Dani Colored**

http://comando-2009 ./art/AoDP-Danielle-Ghost-Form-127986183

**Take out the space before .Deviantart.**


	6. Chapter 5 Like Clockwork

**A.N.: This took me abot three hours to finish XD In otherwords I was distracted.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does...**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 5: Like Clockwork

September 30th, 2007

Clockwork stared at his Time Portal for a few seconds more; nothing good in view…it was like Danny all over again. He visibly sighed, why does he always have to do this? Oh yeah, that's right, the Observants _watch_ but _don't act_.

A smile tugged at his lips. That's why they never get anything done…ah well. He turned back to the view screen, the scene showed an evil Danielle destroying various cities.

"She will be _far worse_ than Dan, Clockwork; there can be no excuses this time." Observant #1 said as he and Observant #2 phased into the room.

"Very well, I know what to do." Clockwork answered.

"Do not fail us, Clockwork." Observant #2 finished as they phased out.

**--------------------------------------------**

Danny was driving towards the Fenton Portal when suddenly "TIME OUT!"

A second later Time was frozen but he wasn't, neither was Danielle, then Clockwork came out of his Time Portal (I don't what to call his swirling Blue dramatic entrance, give me a break.).

"Clockwork…What's up?" Danny asked nervously, for whenever there was something up, he showed up.

"There's something with Danielle, she will become the most Evil ghost in existence…"

Danny slapped his forehead with his palm "Not _again!_" he whined. Then it hit him, 'Ar-are you going to kill Danielle?"

"Unfortunately, _unless_ you can find a way to stop her transformation." Clockwork said.

"How?" Danny asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out…I'm sure you'll figure it out in due time, Dan will need to be shaken again…until next time, Danny." Clockwork responded, with a smirk on his face

"TIME IN!" and clockwork went back to his clock tower, to do, who knows what, to Dan.

When time resumed, Danny and Danielle stood with absolute shock on their faces.

"Danny, hello!?" Jazz called, finally getting Danny's attention with a start.

"What's up, jazz, Ghosts approaching?" He replied.

"No Two ghosts, well One considering you and her are…shutting up now." Jazz started but was cut off by intense glares from Danny and Danielle.

The trio commenced returning home, and about an hour later, they saw the Fenton Portal. The trio gave sighs of relief, Danielle's being the loudest.

"Wait," Danielle exclaimed, making the other two jump, "what are you two going to tell your parents?"

"Our parents," Jazz gestured to Danielle, "they will understand." She reassured her. For once in her short life, Danielle felt real love being sent towards her, it made her think she actually had a _purpose_, that she wasn't some big, soon-to-be-evil, _lie_.

Two things made her figure this. One, she was meant to become the most evil and destructive ghost in the world…although she didn't want that, and two, she had a family now…well almost.

Finally after ten slow minutes they pulled into their parent's lab, where expectant Maddie and Jack Fenton awaited their children's arrival.

Once they stepped out of the Speeder they were confronted with hugs and kisses, "Mom, Dad!" Jazz and Danny protested, as Dani stood in the doorway with an expression like one of those annoying cats saying 'Danielle is not happy.'

Maddie gasped, "GHOST!" She exclaimed before equipping herself with a Fenton Bazooka.

"Alright who are you, spook, and what do you want?" Jack yelled at her.

"Mom, dad, is that how you treat someone you just met, all the time!?" Jazz exclaimed, taking her parent's weapons from them, and gesturing towards Dani to speak.

"Um I, I'm Danielle…Danny'shalf-ghostclone, and I'm good." She said with unease, rushing the end of her sentence a bit.

"Whoa, hold on there," Maddie started throwing up her hands in exasperation, "could you repeat the last part, please?"

"I'm good?" Danielle asked.

"No before that." Maddie said putting her hand to her forehead.

"My name is Danielle?" She asked, nervously.

"IN THE MIDDLE!" Maddie yelled completely infuriated by her incompetence.

"I'm Danny's Half-ghost Clone, heh." She stated nervously.

"Oh my," Maddie gasped, "Danny why didn't you tell us?" she finished

Danny cleared his throat, "I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie and Jack lowered their heads in shame, whilst Danny couldn't help but snicker at the old days…good times, good times.

"Well, anyway, explain to us what happened." Maddie requested.

"Well…" Danielle started.

**---------------------------**

**A.N.:What's you think?**


	7. Chapter 6 Air Danielle

**A.N.: Sorry this took so long, I had major writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Nt Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 6: Air-Danielle

September 30th, 2007

After telling her life story, she was surrounded by faces of pity, shock, disbelief, and confusion.

Maddie then proceeded to suffocate hug Danielle, "Oh you poor girl, do you need a place to stay, I can get Tucker to forge you adoption papers, you poor girl!"

After releasing her and after a minute of waiting for Daniele to be able to breathe again, Jazz asked, "So, Danielle where have you been staying?"

"Well all over the place actually, Italy, Germany, England, Wales…and Afghanistan..." She mumbled the last country under her breath as memories drifted into her mind.

She had hitched a ride on a British Airlines plane from London international to Kabul International; it wasn't very spacious in a filled cargo space…

Since you don't have much to do on a twelve hour flight, Dani decided to look at the cargo, she was surprised when she found Military Grade weapons and Ammunition, did she board a civilian flight or a C-130 military cargo plane?

She gasped when she remembered the outside of the plane, gray, with a star with wings with the words 'United States Air Force' written above the star and wings, she flew out of the cargo hold to confirm her suspicions.

When she looked at the plane she was right, 'Oh well we've gone this far…' Danielle thought as she phased back into the cargo hold, a few hours later, she felt a bump and then the squeal of wheels landing on the hot tarmac.

She instinctively went invisible when the cargo hold doors were opened and a couple of soldiers rushed in, grabbing the equipment.

Danielle invisibly went outside and looked around, it looked nothing of the first world countries she had previously visited, no this was a third world, developing country…in the middle of a barren desert. She jumped when she heard the sounds of distant gunfire and Howitzer fire, what had she gotten into this time?

She looked around the Afghani capital; she discovered there were many nations here, so far she's seen the Germans, Americans, British, Canadians, and some weird country named NATO, whom she later found out, was an alliance between the countries in the North Atlantic and that NATO stood for the North Atlantic Treaty Organization.

Suddenly a soldier spotted her.

"Eh, what are you doing here, little girl?" He said in English, when she didn't reply, he repeated it in Arabic.

After the initial shock receded she responded, "Um, no hablo Espanola?" She said with difficulty.

"Oh, just shocked to see me, huh?" the soldier said, she instantly recognized him as a Canadian from his Maple Leaf patch on his right arm.

"Uh, yeah…you are doing a great service for your country, sir." She said looking around for a way to escape…plus she was still in ghost form.

"Wait a minute…are you glowing!?" The soldier exclaimed alarmed.

"Yeah it's normal…could you please turn around?" Danielle asked, to which the soldier turned very warily.

There was a flash and she transformed back into her human form, "Okay you can turn around now…" Danielle said, he turned around, shocked that she white haired, glowing girl changed into a raven haired, normal pre-teen.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," she said sticking out her hand for him to shake, "and you are?"

"Brandon Bourdon, from Petawawa, Ontario, in the 2nd Canadian Mechanized Brigade, part of the 1st Royal Canadian Regiment," He replied, shaking her hand, "as I said before, what are you doing here?" He asked

She was lost at thought she didn't know what to tell him…what did civilians do with the army?

"Um, my parents are weapons contractors, and I wanted to come?" she said with a questionable sound in her voice.

Brandon sighed, "I guess that's good enough, I guess…where are they?"

Now Danielle had nothing to say, she had no clue what to say, should she trust this soldier and tell him the truth or tell a horribly put-together lie?

"Uhh, Brandon can I tell you something?" She said biting her lower lip in the process.

Brandon raised his left eyebrow in question, shifting the C7A2 slung over his shoulder a bit, "Yeah sure, anything." He confirmed.

"Well…" Danielle started.

**----------------------------**

**Ooo, cliffhanger! Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 7 The Ghost and the Soldier

**A.N.:This is a bit shorter than last chapter but I tink it was good.**

**Disclaimer: I Do _Not_ Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 7: The Ghost and the Soldier

Brandon was waiting for Danielle to explain whatever she was going to say to him.

"Well, I'm a halfghostcloneofDannyPhantom so I don't have any parents." She said speeding up the middle of the sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down motor mouth," he said earning a sheepish look from Danielle, "could you repeat the middle of that last sentence?"

"I'm a half-ghost clone of Danny Phantom?" she asked, reeling away a bit.

"Okay, I got a couple of questions," Brandon began, "One, what is a half-ghost, two how can you be a clone, and three, who is Danny Phantom?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"Okay, in order." Danielle said, "This is a half-ghost," she then reverted to her ghost form, and then back to human, Brandon's eyes widened in shock, "I can't really prove I'm a clone, but I assure you, I am, and Danny Phantom is a half-ghost ghost-hunter in Amity Park."

Brandon sat on the dusty ground, astounded by the wealth of information.

Suddenly an American soldier walked up to the duo, "I heard you two were talking about Danny Phantom," he started, "I live in Amity Park and he's saved my life multiple times, I'll never know why the government hates him so much…well anyway, I gotta get back to patrol, nice talkin' to you guys." The American soldier gestured, walking back on the path he was before, Brandon just stared in front of him.

"Brandon…are you ok?" Danielle asked.

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'okay'." Brandon replied, still staring in front of him.

Danielle palm then met her forehead with a smack, _what is with this guy,_ she thought.

The situation stayed the same for a couple of hours, and Danielle was about to fall asleep when Brandon realized, "Oh no, it's 9:50, I need to be in the barracks, pronto!" he exclaimed, scrambling up to his feet and rushing off towards the Canadian base.

It would take _at least _15 minutes to get to the Canadian base. The next thing Brandon knew, his feet were off the ground and he was flying over Kabul, "Holy-what the," he then looked up to see Danielle flying him towards the base, she then dropped him off _in_ his barracks, and right before his sergeant got to him on roll call, too.

The next day, after doing a few drills in the parade grounds, he went around the town looking for the little girl. He checked everywhere, the sign where they met, by the mess hall, and even the motor pool.

He had no idea where she could be until, "BOO!" Yelled Danielle in his ear, causing him to jump five feet.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Brandon scolded, and then his scowl melted into a smile, "Where were you anyway?" He asked.

"Stealing food from the cafeteria…pretty good stuff, better than America's cafeteria…" she said with a thoughtful grin.

Suddenly a desert painted LAV III with a Canadian flag painted on its side squealed to a stop, Brandon stood at attention while Danielle went invisible, and hid behind him.

"Corporal Bourdon," A scruffy looking man yelled, stomped out of the car and getting in his face, "What in tar nation are you doing here!?" he yelled/asked

"Just looking around the city, sir!" he replied, screaming equally as loud.

"Did you forget we are moving out today, Corporal!?" His sergeant asked him with rage in his voice.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again, sir!" Brandon replied submissively.

He then proceeded to follow his sergeant into the LAV III, while Danielle followed Brandon invisibly.

**---------------------------**

**Read and Review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8 Keep Movin' Movin' Movin'

**A.N.: The Longest chapter I have _ever_ written :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 8: Keep Movin' Movin', Movin', Though They're Disaprovin'

Danielle sat in Brandon's lap in the crowded LAV III, while he was looking out of the windshield, concentrating on driving through the uneven terrain of the desert.

"Brandon." Danielle whispered.

"Not right now…" Brandon whispered back.

"What was that Brandon?" His friend, Jake Baxter, a radio man, called up from the back.

Brandon astounded that he could hear his whisper called back, "The- uh there's nothing out here…?" He replied, quietly curving the sentence into a question at the end.

It was the truth though, they and two other LAV IIIs were rushing through the desert to…nowhere, this was nothing but a desert wasteland…a waste of time, of time, energy, and supplies.

Suddenly a mortar round hit the ground 30 yards in front of the LAV III, Brandon expertly swerved the vehicle out of the way of the impact crater.

Suddenly a large explosion and a fiery wreck of an LAV III could be seen about 40 yards to the front and right of Brandon's LAV.

"We need to find that mortar crew!" Brandon yelled out, as Jake franticly tried to call in a Helo air support over the radio.

The other LAV had seemed to find the mortar crew and fired a few rounds of its 25mm Bushmaster chain gun. Puffs of dust could be seen popping up on a distant hill as its rounds pleaded to hit a target.

"This is Private Jake Baxter of the Second Canadian Mechanized Brigade of the First Royal Canadian Regiment; we need Helos in here right now," he screamed into his radio, "What do you mean 'there's no available support'!?" He screamed at the operator on the other end of the radio.

Suddenly another explosion, this time almost 10 yards in front of the LAV, Brandon had little time to react and all he could do was help flip it, turning frantically to his right, his left tires sinking into the hole, his right tires successfully lifting of the ground, causing the LAV to tilt violently to the side, right before it impacted into ground with a loud, blood curdling crash.

Brandon and a few others crawled outside, the turret gunner being killed in the crash, most of the survivors with horrible wounds on their faces, blood trailing down from their bruised and cut faces.

Jake started staring at Brandon suspiciously, "How come you weren't hurt but I have a bloody broken arm!" He screamed at Brandon rushing towards him, but only successfully securing he had a broken leg, "Oh great, a leg _and_ arm." He cried, frustratingly.

"Hey where's the medic?" Brandon asked, everyone just looked at the LAV that was first blown to smithereens, "Over there." One of them replied.

Distant sounds of a 25 mm chain gun could be heard in the background, followed by an explosion, several soldiers looked over where the sounds were coming from; the other LAV had found and killed the mortar team.

Danielle started to feel weak, how long had she been invisible? She looked at her watch and determined that it had been a few hours, her legs started to shake and was sweating from the effort to stay invisible, she couldn't hold it any longer, she retracted her invisibility and fell to the ground, so exhausted she passed out.

The entire squad gasped at the sudden appearance of the raven haired girl, while Brandon was wide eyed.

He checked her, pulse was normal, a little cold (but she's half ghost so), no wounds, no bleeding, all she was, was exhausted.

"Corporal," his sergeant began, "where did this girl come from?" he finished anger edging his voice.

"With all honesty Sir, I have no Idea." He lied.

"Baxter," Jake replied with a 'Yes sir', "Call in two Medivac helos, we've completed our mission, and we are all hurt and exhausted, I'll question the little girl tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Jake replied obediently before calling in two Sikorsky HH-60L Blackhawk Medical evacuation helicopters.

Shortly after calling in the Helicopters, they landed and picked up the soldiers, and Danielle.

---------------------------------------------

The next Danielle woke up in the Canadian field Infirmary in Kabul.

"What-where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"In the Canadian Field Infirmary…would you mind telling me what you were doing in a LAV?" Brandon's Sergeant said, walking over to her bed, a sling over his left arm, and numerous bandages over his face.

Danielle just stared at the man, she already told one other person about her secret, and Brandon _could _who knows what this man would tell the government.

"Silence," he said, "That's a shame because if you don't tell me then I have every reason to send you to the-"he had made a mistake while talking to her, he turned his back on her, giving her a chance to go invisible and intangible and scurry out of the room. She was still a bit tired from yesterday, but she had enough to get to the barracks and slip a letter to Brandon.

"_Dear Brandon,_

_It is not safe anymore…I don't think it ever was, I'm going to stowaway on another plane to get back home, I'm sorry if I get you in trouble._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Danielle"_

After finding the Runway, she found an America bound Cargo Plane, and she jumped on the chance jumping in as the rear hatch was closed, even though she didn't know where she was going, she didn't really care, she just wanted to go home.

A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of rubber hitting tarmac, and the familiar gut wrenching jump from the ground.

She looked around her settings as she walked around the city, with no need to be invisible, it looked familiar but nothing came to mind until she saw one thing, Lambeau Field, and a familiar white haired man screaming at another businessman before storming off to his limo, Of course Danielle knew this man, after all, she called him 'Daddy' once before.

**---------------------------------------**

**I love how I did the ending, don't you? Anyway Corporal Brandon Bourdon (SDGHalo, on here and dA, check him out he's got some good stories) and Private Jake Baxter are real people.**


	10. Chapter 9 Sorry, Still a Flashback

**A.N.:It's a pretty good chapter, but I was keepon getting interrupted when I was writing it, so it could've been longer.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 9: Sorry, Still a Flashback

Danielle cautiously flew around the city, expertly avoiding the black Limo at all costs.

When she saw the now leaving Green Bay sign, she thought she was home free, too bad she was being watched the whole time.

She smiled at her little victory, now all she had to do was find a ghost portal and she was home free!

"Hello, Danielle…" Vlad said, floating behind her, causing her to jump a little, turning around with a frightened face.

"But how did you- I- erg." Danielle said trying to find the right words, but in the end ultimately failed.

"What do you want _Vlad_?" Danielle asked putting some venom on the word Vlad, causing Vlad to smile, _Oh how I love when she acts like that, _he thought.

"Well I just came to say, I don't want to hunt, nor fight you anymore." He said closing his eyes to increase the sympathetical (not a word, but it works) look on his face.

Danielle had an incredulous look on her face, why did he want peace?

Vlad noted the confusion on her face, "You may be wondering why," Danielle nodded, crossing her arms, "the reason is, is because I'm going to become world leader in about a week, and you should join my side or perish." He ended adding an evil smirk on his face.

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Danny _is _right, you are an extremely crazed up fruit loop…"

"I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad yelled, charging some pink ecto-energy in his hands, causing Danielle to gasp an 'Oh, no' and start to run, she didn't have the time nor the energy to fight!

She had to warn Danny of Vlad's plan, she didn't know the definite plan, but it was bound to be bad.

She was flying away from the city as fast as she could, dodging Vlad's attack, one after another, until she was grabbed by a pink ecto-rope (like Dan's in TUE) , "What the!?" Danielle screamed as she was pulled down to the ground and further tied up with more ecto-rope.

"Oh, like the new power, I call it the Plasmius Rope…I know not very original, but, who cares!?" Vlad yelled, definitely sounding like a madman, tying Danielle's mouth shut and throwing her in the trunk of his Limo.

From then, it got hazy, she remembered escaping from Vlad and into the Ghost zone, but the details are not there.

*END FLASHBACK…finally XD*

Danielle had not realized she had started crying, nor had she realized that Maddie was now hugging her gently to calm her down.

"I am cast out of society, a social outcast, no therapist can help me, no friend can save me…except for Danny." Danielle mumbled lightly, so lightly only she could understand what she said.

Something then reminded Danny he needed to tell his parents about something important, "Mom, Dad…Can I speak with you in private…it's important." Danny said

"Sure." His parents chorused.

Danny then led his parents into their kitchen, "Is there a way you could invent something that could separate the Evil and Good energies?" he asked

"It's possible, but it won't be a small device to start out with, why?" Maddie said, in deep thought.

"Hey why don't you ask Frost...what was his name again?" Jack said, earning a confused look from Danny.

"Frostbite…How do you know him, I never told you guys." Danny said, his parents had sheepish smiles and turned to stare Jazz, earning a 'What' from her.

"You guys looked at my Ghost Files, didn't you?" Danny said.

"Well the password isn't that hard…Sam Fenton…"

Danny then scowled at his parents but then smiled, "That's a great idea dad, since they _are_ the most advanced beings in the universe…that we know of." Danny said with a smile, a then hugging his dad for giving such a brilliant idea.

"AHH, Fire, fire!" Jazz screamed, the Fentons then proceeded to look around to see Danielle holding fire in her hand with red eyes, which then turned green.

When she saw fir in her hand she asked, "Wow, since when could I do this?" She then remembered the prison, _that's right I escaped using this power,_ she thought.

While watching Danielle hold the fire in her hands, as it was uncontrollably growing and shrinking, it reminded him, she needs a teacher, but who…oh, no…only one person came to mind, and you better not forget her name…

**------------------------------------**

**You know what that means!**


	11. Chapter 10 Dani's Teacher

**A.N.: Not as good a chapter as the rest but it sets up the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 10: Dani's Teacher

November 1st, 2007

This is my third diary in one month…Danny went to get my energy inhibitor from Frostbite, he'll be back any minute, and then I'd have to finally train with one of Danny's past enemies, how fun…

Dani closed her latest diary, her other two had been engulfed in flames, so she wasn't very happy about that.

Dani started to walk out of the room when she heard Danny return.

She walked down to the basement, where Danny and his parents were talking, Jazz was at the Library.

"Hey Dani, I got the inhibitor, try it on." Danny told her, as he held up a small ring like object that was white, obviously supposed to turn black when she went ghost.

She grabbed the ring and put it on her left ring finger, automatically she felt most of the evil in her become submissive.

"Frostbite said it might interfere with some of your powers, but other than that, you should be fine." Danny explained.

Dani went ghost, check, then tried to go intangible, and she did, check, went invisible, check, pyrokenetics, check, flying…uncheck.

"Danny, I can't fly!" Dani panicked, everything she did had to do with manipulating flight.

"Don't worry, Frostbite said he was working on one that didn't mess up your powers." Danny further explained, trying to calm the young halfa.

"When will it be finished?" Dani asked with a hopeful look.

"In a few months…" Danny trailed off.

Dani looked taken back, a few months? What if Danny needed help fighting ghosts? It didn't matter; a few months would pass quickly.

"So Dani, you ready to be taught to control your pyrokenetics?" Danny asked, Danielle nodded.

They then proceeded to go through the ghost zone, Danny having to hold onto Danielle since she couldn't fly.

They had been flying for about 45 minutes when they saw a Purple door with an 'E' marked on it in Gothic style lettering. Danny knocked on the door three times.

Ember opened the door, looking bored, "About time, Dipstick…where's the girl?" Ember asked, not too pleased to be talking with Danny.

"She's right here," Danny lifted her up with his right arm, "Just don't kill her." Danny warned Ember.

"Don't worry, Dipstick, I'm not evil anymore, I'm just a rock diva, how hard is it to get it through your thick skull?" Ember asked, taking Dani and closing the door to her lair, Danny flew back home.

"Okay…Danielle, it is Danielle, right?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow to see if she got her name right.

"Yes, it is…so what am I going to learn first?" Danielle asked Ember, Ember just smiled, _I might get to like Dipstick's clone_, she thought.

"Alright, we are going to start off by you learning to control the amount of fire you can produce at once." Ember explained making her hair grow larger, as well as produce a ball of fire in her hand.

Danielle and Ember worked on their pyrokenetics, Danielle developing it, while Ember improved it, _it's been a while since I've used this_, Ember thought, actually losing control once, making it hit the ceiling, making nothing but a puff of smoke.

They practiced for about a week, when suddenly, Skulker burst through the door, clearly mad for some reason.

"Ghost girl, you and your brother (what else could I call him, her maker…this isn't exactly True Blood…) have trapped me in that infernal thermos for the last time!" He boomed, as Danielle and Ember looked as surprised as ever, then Ember's shock turned into a scowl.

"GET OUT SKULKER, she screamed, "The judge made you agree to that restraining order!" She pointed at a threatening finger at him, while conjuring fire with her other hand; Skulker looked as surprised as ever.

"Oh um Ember, what are you doing here?" Skulker asked, oblivious that it was her lair.

Ember started fuming, her hair rose to three feet, "This is my house you idiot, now out…AND YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW DOOR!" She yelled at him as he scurried away.

Danielle started laughing, while Ember replaced her smile with a smirk, "I know, 'The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' is scared of me…why don't we practice at your lair?" Ember asked, Danielle had a look of confusion on her face.

"You didn't know you had a lair, did you?" Ember asked

Danielle shook her head 'no', Ember sighed and motioned her to follow her.

**------------------------------------**

**Meh, Not the best but it works.**


	12. Chapter 11 I Have a Lair?

**A.N.:I could've put this up last night, but I didn't feel like it XD.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 11: I Have a Lair?

November 7th, 2007

Ember and Danielle flew (Well, Danielle had to hold onto Ember) through the Ghost Zone, opposite that of the Direction of Ember's Lair, more towards the Box Ghost's lair.

Then it hit Danielle, the Lair's were alphabetized, although it appeared realms did not count, and before long they came to a door with a Gothic looking DP logo on it, right next to it was a door with DP written on it, too, but with a slightly different style, more of a Times New Roman look.

When Ember opened the door, Danielle was surprised at the room, although it was empty; it looked like her room, Blue walls, with a dark blue carpet, and a blue bed (much like Danny's room, just a lighter shade of blue).

"So how do I get furniture in here, is there like a Ghost Rooms To Go, or something?" Danielle asked Ember.

Ember laughed, "No, you just have to will it to be, just think about what you want and it'll appear." She explained, it made pretty much sense.

Danielle thought of having a refrigerator, with an endless supply of the foods and drinks she likes, and _poof_, there it was.

"Nice," Danielle said as she looked through it and grabbing a Grilled Rueben Sandwich, and devouring it in three bites, "That was awesome!"

Ember smirked, "Okay, now you'll have to will the place fire-proof…don't want anything to get burned." Danielle did as instructed, but nothing changed, except the fact that the walls looked a little denser.

Danielle and Ember practiced there for seven more days, the minimum requirement to be able to control the basics, and be able to learn more difficult procedures, she could even make her hair into fire, but she didn't think it looked as good.

Danielle hadn't come home each of the seven days that week and was starting to get worried, when he arrived at Ember's lair, he noted Skulker repairing the door, upon seeing Danny, Skulker frowned, "Ember's at your clone's lair, whelp…I do not want to fight today." Skulker reassured, returning back to the door.

Danny was utterly and completely confused, sine when had Danielle had a lair, and where is it?

As he was pondering this, Ember came floating up, "Lemme guess, Dipstick, want to find your sister's lair?" She asked, looking unimpressed.

"That'd be a start…" Danny trailed off.

Ember started to explain where it was; he wasn't surprised at the distance away it was away from there, but at how he had one, too.

He started on his journey to Danielle's lair, staring at each door until he found one with DP written on it, he knocked on the door, and a voiced yelled from inside, "Who is it?"

"It's Danny." He called, she opened the door and gave him a hug, and gestured him to come in.

Danny was also amazed at the size of the place, it looked like something his clone would do…NASA poster's on the wall…A picture of Neil Armstrong signed by…how?

"Are you living here, now?" Danny asked, skeptical, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"No, I'm coming home today, I was going to get Ember to send you a message, but this works, too." Danielle said.

Danny started to look around, it was pretty nice in a second thought, even though he still wondered how she got a Neil Armstrong autograph, bah, whatever.

"You know, Danny, you could always spruce up your lair and make it a temporary base in the Ghost Zone, you know like if you are having trouble, you, Sam, and Tucker can you know chill out until things cool down."Danielle recommended while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah maybe…but did you see what Skulker did to Ember's door, how would it be a 'base' if someone can blast it open?" He pointed out.

"Will it to be imperviable…" Danielle said like a 'duh' statement.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Here, I'll show you…" Danielle then closed her eyes, and _poof, _her door changed from a wood door to a think steel door, complete with a Barometric Scanner, keypad, and retinal scanner, "Don't worry you're in the scanner's system and the code is '1, 2, 3, 4'." Danielle explained.

"How'd you do that, exactly?" Danny said.

Danielle sighed and explained to him the 'complicated process'. After explaining the concept to Danny, he went to his lair, and did the same with the door, except the code was '5, 6, 7, 8'.

Danny and Danielle spent the entire day fixing up their lairs, and after Danny looked at his watch, his eyes widened, "Dani, we gotta get home, now."

"Why what time is it?" she asked, Danny showed his watch, which read 12:49 A.M.


	13. Chapter 12 Evil Lurks

**A.N.:This Was OK in my mind, didn't know how to start the fight though....**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom ONLY Dark Danielle**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 12: Evil Lurks

December 23rd, 2007

Clockwork told me that Evil lurks within the shadows. It lurks even though the surrounds may suggest it doesn't, it does and always will. Especially in the Cheery times, such as Christmas, Evil is on the prowl. Danny agrees, I don't know why, but he does.

Danielle closed her diary, after placing a quote Clockwork had told her yesterday, and since November, she has gained control of her Pyrokenetics, which meant she didn't have to be constantly buying new diaries.

She was preparing to go to the mall with Danny, Jazz, and Tucker to go Christmas shopping. Sam was sick so she could not go, otherwise it would be a quintet rather than a quartet.

Little did Danielle know that evil was lurking inside the shadows of her own room, waiting for a chance to burst out, even though it wasn't even in this time yet.

"Soon," Dark Danielle said, looking through the time orb, Clockwork standing behind her, an enduring frown plastered upon his face, "Soon, I will be everlasting."

Clockwork put a hand on her shoulder, "Danielle, there is something I never told you," Dark Danielle raised an eyebrow questionably at the Time Master's statement, "I never told you that if you avoided that fight, you would have never transformed into what you are today."

Dark Danielle smiled at his accusation, "I'm glad you didn't," Danielle then beat back an impulse, then she started twitching, each second it got more violent, "No…no, I wish you did tell me." Her eyes turned green before turning back to red.

"Clockwork, why can't I hold her down!?" she yelled at him, grabbing him by the robe, and shaking him violently.

Clockwork grabbed her hands and threw them off his robe, "Because you were never meant to be evil, you still have _morals_, and even though I dearly wish you'd turn back to the light, I cannot allow you to, she," He pointed to twelve year old Danielle, "needs this experience so she won't turn out like you."

Dark Danielle looked disgusted, "Of course I'm dispensable, just part of your little experiment, you do know, I'm going all out on her right?" She told him, an evil grin on her face, Clockwork nodded.

"Hey Danny, can we get a puppy!?" Danielle asked Danny, he cringed, remembering Cujo.

"Technically we already have one." Danny said, one eye twitching, Tucker started laughing.

"Cujo, oh man, he _is_ your dog." Tucker said laughing, before receiving a glare from Danny and throwing his hands up in defeat.

Danny scoured through the wasteland that was once Amity Park, frowning at the destruction his clone had caused, he had once tried to stop her, now his left hand was missing three fingers, and the left side of his face is paralyzed.

Suddenly a portal opened above him, a familiar ghost popped out, flaming hair and a white cape. Dan sat there looking over the land before spotting Danny.

He then flew down to Danny, both too tired to even hate each other, but one thing Danny noticed is that Dan's eyes were now green.

Also he noticed something horrible; his face was bloody and bruised, he was clutching his left arm as if it was broken.

"Who did this to you, Dan?" Danny asked.

Dan smirked, "Danielle…did she do this?" Dan asked, Danny nodded, "Wow, I didn't even get halfway done with Amity Park, and it's all rubble!" Dan exclaimed.

Danny glared at his evil self before Dan apologized, and figured that he needed care.

Danny and Dan started walking opposite that of which Danny was headed, towards the Amity Anti-Ghost HQ.

When Danielle opened the door to her room, a flame shot her out, causing her to scream.

"Finally, I get to wail on you!" Dark Danielle said as she floated towards the frightened girl.

"Wh-who are you?" Danielle asked backing away from the powerful ghost.

"Me, I'm you, honey…well, more powerful and well, evil." She said cockily, before getting hit by Danny's Crykenetic blast.

"Danielle are you okay?" He asked as she changed into ghost form.

"Yeah, but she won't be." She replied, conjuring up a so much fire it caused her hair to transform into flames, nearly setting the ceiling on fire.

She released the energy on her foe, five blasts, which caused her to fly out of her 3rd story window, and onto the street below.

When Danny and Danielle looked through the glass at the street below, there was nothing but shards of broken glass, and some green ecto-plasmic blood.


	14. Chapter 13 Woes of a Future Phantom

**A.N.:I like how this chapter came out, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantm, only Dark Danielle**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 13: Woes of a Future Phantom

Dan sat in the Ghost medical chamber, recuperating after his fight with Danielle. Danny still didn't know how the strongest ghost in the world could lose to his clone, perhaps he wasn't as strong anymore?.

It had been two days since Dan arrived in Amity Park; he fell into a coma shortly after arriving.

As Danny looked at the weekend ghost, he could see that most of his hair wad de-flaming, turning back into hair, but still having the flame tip.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, fear clearly stated in his face as he tried to rip the mask off, Danny hit the emergency release button as Dan finally breathed fresh air for the first time in two day, coughing up the gunk that they had to place in his airways to stimulate his breathing.

Dan finally stood up, still coughing up a bit of the gunk, "Thanks, Danny, where are we, anyway?" he asked.

"Amity Park's Ghost Medical Center, part of the Amity Anti-Ghost HQ, also known as APA-GHQ…although most ghosts are accepted," Danny said, the last part making him rub under his chin, "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked more suspiciously.

Dan stood up, and grabbed a letter that had somehow not gotten wet…Clockwork… and handed it to Danny.

Danny snatched the note from Dan's hand reading it, it said:

"_Danny,_

_I have sent Danielle back in time to fight Danielle, as you did with Dan; there is a slight percentage that your past self and Danielle's past self may be able to defeat him. Oh yeah, I sent Dan, I hope you don't mind, his captivity has made him sane again, although one would think otherwise._

_Clockwork"_

Danny read over the note a few times over, this couldn't be right, why would he send Danielle back, it was completely un-Clockwork-ish to do something so, so, monstrous, unless he knew they would win, and Danielle wouldn't turn Evil.

Even though the Evil naturally came to Danielle, by the time she was sixteen, she could take off the inhibitor and hold back the Evil perfectly fine, but if something bothered her, it would be harder to keep down.

So maybe, just maybe, if she saw what she could be, she wouldn't need the inhibitor at all because maybe an influence like that could completely destroy the Evil. Danny didn't know he would need Jazz to explain to him what Clockwork was thinking.

Dan started walking out of the room, "Where's the food at, you don't know what traveling through the Ghost Zone for _days_ right after regaining half your humanity can do to a guy's hunger, do you?" he said with a smirk.

Danny couldn't help but smile at the formerly Evil specter's comment, "Down the hall, to the right, don't worry if someone hits you with a broom, they're just scared, they do it to me all the time…it's the logo." He said smirking and pointing to the logo on his chest.

Danny followed Dan out of the room, flipping his cape the process, earning a raised eyebrow from Dan, to whom he just shrugged, he liked to be dramatic.

While on the way to the Kitchen, Dan looked around his surroundings, which looked to be underground, and in a few rooms he could see wounded and then…he stopped, staring into the room that housed the one he had desired the most.

He stared intently into the dark room at the dark haired girl, he couldn't decide if it was the one he once desired to kill, or the one who he most desired to love. The only thing that could confirm who it was, was Danny.

"Don't go and try to kill Valerie, she doesn't even know who you are, essentially." He explained, confirming that it was the woman in which he wanted to kill those…10 years ago? Time travel is funny like that.

He then shook his head, clearing his murderous memories, and continued towards the kitchen.

After Dan and Danny had reached the Kitchen, and made their appropriate Sandwiches, Danny started to ask questions to Dan.

"So, since you 'regained half your humanity', what does that make you, a three quarter ghost?" Danny asked, it was a hard question, but generally that would be the thought.

"I guess so, my human form has finally caught up with my age, I can thank Clockwork for that."Dan said with a smirk.

I can also thank Clockwork for helping me become a 'Quarter ghost', he did some weird mumbo-jumbo that did something with my mind, and took a quarter of my ghost and turned it Human." He further explained.

Something then hit Dan, he didn't know who Danielle was, but for some reason he did, it was odd, yes, but somehow he knew her name, and that she was his clone…well, Danny's clone.

He couldn't help but point out, "You know, I don't know who Danielle is, but I do, it's really odd."

Danny pondered this thought for a few seconds before responding, "Well maybe when Clockwork restored a quarter of you humanity, you probably got some of _my _memory."

Dan was stunned at the level of intelligence displayed by what he always thought was his 'inferior' self.

"How did you-"

Dan was interrupted by Danny, "I got through two levels of college before Danielle turned." Dan mentally slapped himself, he had never finished high school, while his counterpart never finished college, it was funny in a way.

But then it struck him, two years of college, Danny should've been 20, "How old are you Danny?" He asked in a hectic manner, Danny raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"24, why, we should be the same age…essentially." He responded.

Dan was astounded, Danielle had destroyed Amity Park faster than he, and he didn't even get finished!

Danny noticed Dan's shocked face, Yes, I know, she's more powerful than you, she did what you could not do in 10 years…and more than that even." Danny's face took on a somber appearance as he remembered when Danielle had destroyed the capitals of every country, in an attempt for the world to forget about Danny, forget Hope.

"Really, wow, she really needs to be stopped…" Dan said, afterwards Danny got up, leaving a half eaten sandwich on his plate, Dan noticed this, and immediately noticed something was wrong, they never left a sandwich uneaten…NEVER.

Danny was about to walk out of the door when he told him, "You'll have to bunk with Valerie before we can get your room situated." He then marched out of the room, intent on going to his.

Dan noticed his counterpart's actions and just shrugged; grabbing Danny's sandwich eating it in four bites, and afterwards went to his…Valerie's room, _whatever, _he thought.

As soon as he stepped in, Valerie gave him a wary look, while he couldn't help but glare.

"What, you never see a ghost hunter before?" Valerie asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Dan smiled, "Oh yes, indeed I have, you especially…" he said, exposing his fangs in a horribly awful evil smirk, he was never good at those anymore, they just turned out goofy.

Valerie raised an eyebrow, "Whatever, ghost, nobody here, but Danny, has ever even heard about you." Dan cringed when she said 'Ghost', it was the same exact manner she would say it in hi other universe, it plagued his dreams, turned them into nightmares.

This was gonna be a long weekend, "Valerie, did you know I came from another universe, in which Danny became Evil and you hunted him for 10 years, and you know what, that's me." He said smugly before heading out of the room, flipping his cape_, being dramatic is fun,_ he thought, the same manner in which he said 'The answer is D', he still hated doing that to Jazz.

Although she might have been an annoying sister, she was still his sister, and if she hadn't died in the explosion, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been so depressed, now he regretted doing all the wrong he did to her, ever.

As he turned the corner he saw a woman in a hospital bed, red hair, blue headband…it was Jazz.


	15. Chapter 14 Bleeding Me

**A.N.:AH MAN! I'm sorry, this is three days overdue, my sincerest apologies, I wasn't feeling well two days ago, and my sister was in the room for the most part of yesterday so I had to pretty much finish it from about 12:00 AM - 3:00 AM, ack.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 14: Bleeding Me

Dan stared at Jazz, clearly in a Coma, he somehow felt responsible for the shape she was in now, although he had no idea what was wrong or what happened.

Dan stroked her red hair, thinking of the memories they shared as they were kids, a tear forming in his eye, until someone walked up from behind him, and putting a gun to his head.

"Alright, Dan, you've got two seconds to step away from her," Sam said, Dan was so shocked he just turned around and stared at her.

"I warned you," Sam said warningly, before swinging her leg towards the stars with a tremendous amount of force towards Dan's groin, the steel toed boot bringing Dan down to the ground, writhing in pain.

Danny rushed in the room, Sam was over Dan, an Ecto-Pistol pistol in one hand, aimed at Dan's medulla oblongata, as Dan tried to regain his composure.

"You okay, Dan," Danny asked the ghost, "'Cause that looked like it hurt…a lot." Danny said wincing as Dan gaped his mouth as he tried to shift around.

Danny looked at Sam with a disappointed stare; she just shrugged as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Well when you get a Steel-Toed boot to the…" Dan said trailing off as Danny caught what he was saying.

Sam took Danny out of the room, "What is Dan doing here, he'll kill us all, you remember-"Sam was cut off by Danny who put his hand up to stop her.

Dark Danielle sat on an old bed at the abandoned hotel across town; she looked around the place and remembered destroying it, _good times_, she thought.

Suddenly a rock smashed through the window with a note attached to it, she picked it up and read it.

_Danielle,_

_If you want to find when young Danielle is the most vulnerable, meet me at the Mystix Hotel, at 7:00 tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Greatest Ally _

Danielle sat in her chair at school, they had taken her beanie from her, how was she supposed to know it was against the rules, it was her first day.

"I'm sorry to be a pain, Danielle, but rings are not allowed on school property either." Her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Spearman, told her.

Danielle began to panic in her mind as she stared uncomprehendingly at her teacher's hand, in a trance-like state.

She finally came to a conclusion; Danny had said that if she had problems with this particular teacher that she loved secrets and that she would have to tell her that it was a secret to get her alone to tell her a truth or lie, whichever she pleased to tell her.

"You know what, if I tell you a secret, will you allow me to wear the ring?" She asked, then she had a thought, she could also overshadow her, but what'd be the fun in that?

The teacher looked thoroughly excited by the prospect, "Ok, well, what is it, or would you like to tell me the hallway?" she asked

"The hallway, please," Danielle said, mocking her teacher's enthusiasm, "For I would not like anyone to hear it." Danielle said, both she and the teacher looked puzzled as to which she could structure a sentence that well.

When they broke their stupor they walked into the hallway, "So what is this secret?" Mrs. Spearman asked.

"Well, once when I was five…I ate a bug!" Danielle said, it wasn't the best but it would do, the teacher looked disgusted but impressed.

"Well, good enough, you can keep it on." She said as they walked back in.

_Score one for Danielle, _she thought.

Sounds of war echoed through the night at the Canadian encampment, it had been a couple of months since Brandon had last seen Danielle, but he still held onto that last note, promising to himself to one day find her again, for she was a shady character.

And who knows, he was 19, and when his service was up in 2009, he could take a visit to Amity Park and see her, she'd be 16, he could ask her out if no one had come into his life.

Yes, that would work for Brandon, but first he had to get home, through this mess of extremists, who would only dream to send him home in a wooden box.

Later that night, Dark Danielle had gone to the marked address, only to find a cell phone sitting on the receptionists desk, the place was closed at this hour, so no one would know she was there.

As soon as she picked up the phone, it rang, she was so surprised that this, she failed to answer after three rings, but finally flipped it open.

"Danielle will be at the Arc D'Triomphe Restaurant tomorrow." A deep, digitalized voice said from the other end.

"Who is this, and where did you get that information?" Danielle asked, but was only answered with a flat tone.

Danielle then fell to the ground, her eyes shifting to green as she screamed in pain. This time her eyes stayed green and she placed her messy hair in a low ponytail, as she walked out of the lobby, smirking.

"I have finally won." She said, albeit a bit evilly, to herself as she made her way to the Fenton household, one eye shifting to red.

"You wanna play that way, huh?" the dark Danielle said inside of her, mentally agreeing to a pact in which they both would control half of the brain in their deteriorating mental stage.

**-------------------------------**

**I LOVE How I ended it, don't you?**


	16. Chapter 15 Schizophrenia

**A.N.:FINALLY! I had fun with this...Scizophrenia isn't funny, unless it's with an evil half ghost LOL**

**Disclaimer: I DO Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 15: Schizophrenia

Dark Danielle walked down the street, not gathering any attention for it was early in the morning, and the only commuters were that of people going to and from work, rushing to either avoid being late or to go home and sleep.

Dark Danielle and 'Light' Danielle sat at a conference table, one inside her mind where all the emotions would argue who would be shown on Danielle, but the only emotions were that of the Evil and the Good.

Light Danielle smirked and shot a glare at Dark Danielle, "How about we _spice _it up in here, just a tad, bring back-"Light Danielle was cut off by Dark Danielle.

"No, _we _killed them all, remember?" Dark Danielle said, raising an eyebrow.

Light Danielle mumbled under her breath, "More like _you_."

It seems that they had not gotten along well, considering them fighting over control of the mind and body. It didn't matter how they acted, they considered themselves demented…sisters, of sorts.

In truth they had a tea party the other day. Okay that was a lie, but when there is Evil within a Light being, the Light tends to become corrupted, especially when all of your allies are dead, killed by over emotion of the struggle, Light and Dark only remaining.

Danielle knew she had these beings in her head, but never dared speak of them, they would think her a lunatic! Well, more of a lunatic, but that didn't matter; they were her little crazy, demented secret of some sort.

"You want to do something fun?" Dark Danielle asked catching Light Danielle's gaze with a 'Hmm'

"No, whenever you want to do something _fun_ there's always either, murder, arson, destruction of property, theft, or something like that, plus you'd be crazy to think I'd give you complete control…oh wait…" Light Danielle said smirking.

This angered Dark Danielle greatly and prompted her to reach over the table and pull Light Danielle's Pony Tail.

Jazz awoke with a start, her eyes shooting open to reveal a slightly faded right eye, and a glazed left eye, completely inoperable. The fade on her right eye faded as she frantically looked around the room, blinking profusely to gain her focus back.

She finally spotted Dan, a memory clicked of him, he had tried to kill her once before. That memory caused her to panic even more so before Danny came in to calm her down.

"It's alright Jazz, he's with us, he won't hurt you!" He explained to her as she started to silently cry.

Needless to say, jazz was scared right of her mind, as Danny put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, perfect, she wakes up from a coma after three weeks to see Dan.

Dark Danielle, well now more of a Schizophrenic Danielle, changed into human form as the light edged up around the edges of the Earth; Light Danielle loved her human form, whilst Dark loathed it.

_This is only a useless meat puppet; I have no honest clue why you like this form so much…it's so weak, so vulnerable, so…temporary. _A voice in Danielle's head said, she knew it was her evil persona trying to get her angry, to get her to mess up.

All _she_ ever wanted was control. Control, to do what, she never did any good.

She wanted control to murder, to up her prestige, to be tyrannical, be…be evil. Actually thinking about it sounds fu-.

No thinking like that is no good.

_You know you want to, come on, it'll be like old times, blood up to our shoulders, bodies-_

"SHUTUP, all you ever do is rant about how many people you killed, how many cities you razed, I'm sick of it, SICK OF IT!" Danielle yelled, gaining the attention of a nearby man.

She glared intently at the man, "You never see a person black hair before?" she gritted out before he scurried away, Danielle looked thoroughly enlightened.


	17. Chapter 16 Quoth The Raven

**The Last Chapter before the Epilogue then the Sequel...I got close to 20 chapters...oh ell, I couldn't think of anything more, so I ended it...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 16: Quoth the Raven

Jazz sat on her bed, she had grown used to Dan, Danny had told her everything that happened to him and couldn't help but have pity on him, even though he did nearly kill her at one time.

The reason she was in a coma was obvious, but only a few people knew what she was doing at the time. What she was doing was espionage, spying on Danielle to see what her next move was, or who was going to die next when she spotted her.

Thinking of Danielle brought a tear to one of Jazz's eyes, she was a sister she loved and trusted until that fateful day.

Danielle and Danny were going on a routine mission, the Box Ghost to be precise. They didn't know he had gained his 'Pink Box of Doom', until Danielle was hit by it, destroying the Energy Inhibitor.

The instant the Inhibitor was gone, her eyes grew red and she shot an energy blast fused with fire powerful enough to destroy the pudgy ghost, or so it seemed.

The fact is, is that the ghost survived, and now wanted revenge, for she shot off his arm, which Danny had a prosthetic one made for him.

Also instead of being pudgy and laughed at, he was now a high ranking Ghost in the Anti-Ghost Brigade, one of the strongest and most feared in fact.

Anyway, the more Jazz thought of it, the more she questioned her ex-sister's mental state. She recalled seeing her argue with herself, eyes changing colors, like when Danny got mad, just with Green and Red.

Even though Jazz had stumbled upon a mysterious element to a weakening Danielle, she could never foresee what was going to happen, neither would she want to if she had known.

Dark Danielle looked at her watch, she was behind schedule, Clockwork said to be at the Fenton household by twelve-thirty, now it was twelve-thirty-five.

No matter, it was only about two blocks away; she could easily make it if she ran.

After three minutes of running she spotted the familiar three story building, she walked up to the door and proceeded to rap on the door three times.

Young Danielle opened the door, a piece of fudge in one hand. As she looked up at Dark Danielle she gaped and dropped her fudge turning into Dani Phantom.

Right after doing so, Dark Danielle gasped, falling to her knees as she felt at the back of her neck.

She brought her hand forth, green smeared on it, then another pain, this time an audible crack could be heard.

"Cl-clockwork told me to tell you," she said before gasping again, "Tha-that this i-is what will happen if you let the evil take over you…" she trailed of, a crack could be her as her spinal column was torn in two, and only minutes later her body split in two, white energy radiating from one half, the other black energy.

"Dani who-"Danny began walking into the room, "Whoa, um, what…who is that?"

Young Danielle's mind was a warzone, every emotion trying to figure what needs to be expressed. Sadness, after all someone just died.

Anger, she did attack her. Remorse, they never knew each other well. Disbelief is what they decided on.

One emotion was silent the whole time, Evil; she didn't want to end like that, no way!

"Forget that, I'm out of here!" She said before evaporating out of Danielle's mind.

Brandon was driving down a dusty road, why were they always in charge of recon, it wasn't like there weren't about two-thousand other LAVs that could do a patrol.

"You know what guys, when I get home, I'm finally going to marry my little lady!" Private Baxter said from the back, earning cheers and woops from his fellow soldiers in the back.

"What about you, Brandon you got a lady you're looking forward to seeing when your service is up?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said before they both chuckled, a chorus of laughter after that, Jake must've made a joke…again.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and the armored vehicle was lifted into the air, landing harshly on its right side.

Brandon screamed in agony as he tried to get of his seat. Suddenly the rear hatch opened up and a grenade could be heard rolling around before the slam of the door.

"Oh-"Brandon said before the explosive went off.

People say that the last vision a person sees is burned into the back of the retina as the person dies, but what of the memories, are they burned into the eternal storage of the brain, or lost forever?


	18. Epilogue

**A.N.: Well, here's the ending, I got a great Idea for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom **

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Epilogue

July 4th, 2008

It had been a few months since the 'incident', and as such, all evil from Danielle had disappeared, disallowing her to wear the inhibitor.

With no threat, one would think the action in Amity Park would be very quiet, one would be wrong if this is what they thought.

Amity Park was far from quiet, ghosts still attack, Danny and Danielle play the occasional prank, and there were always something happening in City Hall.

"Wow, hey, I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk for a few months, the mayoral duties have been…exhausting." Tucker said to Danny, as Danielle poked the glass of an aquarium to see the Fish's reaction to the noise.

"I understand, Tuck, but I want to know what happened to Sam, I haven't seen her for _weeks_ and I can't seem to find her. She's not at her place, the Ghost Zone, the park, anywhere you'd expect her to be!" Danny said, exasperated, and somehow saying the whole thing with one breath.

"I guess I could check the security systems, see if she was anywhere around the city." Tucker said, putting his hand to his chin.

Danielle then walked towards them, "Danny, did we ever check the Skulk and Lurk?" She asked.

Danny put his hand to his face, embarrassed that he hadn't checked out Sam's favorite bookstore.

Dan stood in the middle of the old Fenton house when, unexpectedly, the world around him changed, buildings came back; people came back, the world changed due to a change in the past.

Suddenly the walls around him built back up, the upholstery returned to their rightful places, pictures, and their frames returned to the walls and the desks.

"What the…" Dan said before a green ecto-ball hit him in the back.

"How'd you escape, Dan," Danny yelled, his hand smoking, "Or did Clockwork let you out?"

"Danny, only about fifteen minutes ago, we were eating turkey sandwiches, I'm half human again!" Dan screamed as Danny moved closer to the flame haired ghost, as he cowered, rushing behind a pillar.

"Oh, come on, Dan-"Danny started before he was interrupted with a "TIMEOUT!"


End file.
